The new Legendary Sannin
by Earth Beast
Summary: What if the Third Hokage has decide to put three believe-to-be weak Genin together to help them become strong as well as have them become to new Sannin? Will the plan work?


The new Legendary Sannin

Chapter 1

The Third Hokage is in his office when there's an knock on the door.

"Come in." Third Hokage said.

The door open and an ANBU with the Cat mask enter, "You summon me, Lord Hokage?"

"Ah, yes. I would like for you to help a Jonin training these three." Third Hokage said as he show Cat the pictures.

Cat look at the pictures and ten she smile behind her mask, "This is the first time you decide to do that."

"Yes. I thought this will a good time to see if weak can become strong." Third Hokage with an smile.

Cat nodded, "Suppose I should get ready. You know, someone won't like it."

"My word is law." Third Hokage said.

(Next day at the Academy)

A Blond hair boy with blue eyes and wearing orange jumpsuit, is smiley sitting, waiting for his teacher to arrive when an black pineapple style ponytail boy arrive, "What are you doing here, Naruto? Only the ones who passed can be here?"

Naruto Uzumaki turn towards the boy while point at the leaf headband, "I passed! See, see, see?"

"Whatever..." Pineapple hair said.

Watching Naruto from far is a blue hair girl with pale lavender eyes, 'You pass after all, Naruto.'

Just then, the all room is shaking up for the while before...

"FIRST!"

Two girls enter the room with high speed. One light blond long ponytail and one pink hair.

"I was first, Ino." Pink hair girl said blond hair girl.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? I just a toe ahead." Ino said.

Just then, Iruka enter, "ALRIGHT! SETTLE DOWN!"

Soon, the flesh Genins seat in their seat.

"Now then, congratulation for passing. Now, I will announce the Three Man team." Iruka said.

'Three man team? They just slow me down.' Sasuke Uchiha thought.

'I hope I'll be with Sakura an not with that jerk, Sasuke.' Naruto thought.

"I hope I'll be with Naruto.' Hinata Hyuga thought.

"Now then, let's start. Team 1..." Iruka starting.

Few teams later...

"Team 7; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..."

"YES! TURE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Sakura said while Ino moan.

"And Shikamaru Nara."

"NOT THAT LAZY!" Sakura said.

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame."

"Not the Mutt and Bug boy!" Ino said as Sakura laugh.

"Team 9 is till on so, we'll be on Team 10; Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Choji Akimichi."

Naruto is a bit sad as he's not with Sakura but happy that he was not with Sasuke.

'I'm with Naruto? YES!' Hinata thought.

Choji... is munching more crips.

"Your Senseis will be here after lunch. Dismiss." Iruka said.

(Few moments later)

Naruto, Hinata and Choji are at the table, having their lunch while get to know each other.

"At least I'm not with Sasuke." Naruto said while eating his only cup of Ramen.

"Is that all you have?" Choji asked.

"Yeah... But one Ramen cup is good enough for me." Naruto said but his growling tummy said otherwise, "Good enough..."

Choji then suddenly, move his lunch-box towards his new team mate, "Here, I have plenty so you can have some."

Seeing that and hoping Naruto will be happy, Hinata push her lunch-box towards her crush as well, "You c-can have s-some of mine as w-well."

Naruto was surprise before he smile, "Thanks."

Watching them from the shadow, a long purple hair woman smile at the display before she disappear.

(Few moments later)

The Genins are waiting in their classroom.

Just then, a black hair bearded man enter, "Team 8, with me."

With that, Kiba, Ino and Shino left with their Sensei.

Then long purple woman arrive, "Team 10, let's go." Before she leave with her students, she turn towards last team, "Team 7, get comfortable as your Sensei is going to be late, three hours late, to be exact."

With that, she lead her students away. A while later, Team 10 has arrive at the clear field where a long black hair woman is.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widen in surprise, "Kurenai, what are you doing here?!" Before turn towards each other.

Kurenai smile, "I'm also your Sensei with Yugao."

Then Kurenai and Yugao are sitting on the log while their students seat in front of them.

"Now then, we'll start with introduce ourselves. Names, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, stuff like that. I will go first. My name is Yugao Uzuki. I like moon, dango and nice tea. I dislike cruel and harsh people and traitors. My hobbie is watching the moon. And my future dream is to pass my skills of Kenjutsu to my students." Yugao said.

"I'll go next. My name is Kurenai Yūhi, I like learning new genjutsus and working in my garden, I dislike perverts and traitors. My dream is to the best genjutsu user and a strong kunoichi. Your next Naruto" Kurenai said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like all type of Ramen. I dislike bullies, waiting for the ramen, someone who think they are better than others. My dream is to be greatest Hokage. Then everyone will treat me like somebody important." Naruto said.

"That's quite a goal. Ok Choji, you're next." Yugao said.

"My name is Choji Akimichi. I like my crisps and all kinds of food. I dislike someone taking my crisps or call me 'fat'. My hobbie is to eat as many food as I can. My dream is to own my own restaurant and win in every eating contest." Choji said.

"You sure love to eat. OK, Hinata." Kurenai said.

"My name is Hi-Hinata Hyuga. I like my s-sister, my cousin a-a-a-and..." Hinata stare at our blonde hero, "I dislike people who look down on someone and the Bird Cage Seal. My dream is to reunite my clan and... and..." Hinata try to finshed while stare at Naruto with red face.

"Hinata, why is your face red? Are you feeling OK?" Naruto asked as place his hand on Hinata's forehead.

However, Hinata scream and accidentally headbutt Naruto on the head, sending him to the tree, knocking him out, before she faint.

"...That could have gone well." Kurenai said as she giggle along with Yugao.

Then Yugao pull out some smelling salts and use them to wake Naruto and Hinata up.

"Now that you two are back. You three, listen carefully. To Everyone, you are the weakess of the weak. That's why you three have put together." Yugao said.

Naruto, Hinata and Choji was a bit surprise.

But then Naruto bcome sad, 'So, even the Old Man hate me. Making sure I won't become Ninja.'

"And the reason Lord Hokage put you three together is because he believe that you can be strong together. He even has a big plan for you three." Kurenai said.

"What plan?" Choji asked insurprise along with others.

You see soon enough. Tomorrow, we'll start your test." Kurenai said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we passed already." Choji asked.

"Sorry, but that test was only to weed out the weakest of the weak. All Jounin's who are assigned a squad must administer an additional test to see who can make the cut." Yugao said.

"W-what kind of t-test?" Hinata asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Come to Training Ground 16 at 8:00, and be prepared to work hard if you want to keep those headband." Kurenai said.

"And if you pass the test, I'll show you something you'll need to work on. Something that could help you reach your dream." Yugao said.

Naruto, Choji and Hinata stare at their Senseis while thinking, 'What's going to happen?'

(And done! You see, while I was working on 'The Cobra Master' story, I sudden gain an idea! Hope you like it. About the Summoning Animals...

For Naruto; Alligator cause his father is land while his mother is water, or Dragon cause he's like the power house.

For Hinata; Panda Bear cause she gentle and kind as well as fearless fighter.

For Choji; Bison cause he charge when he angry.

If you know the animals that go well with any one them, please PM me. It must not be toads, snakes, slugs or foxes. See you all soon!) 


End file.
